


#33

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do some angry sex with Calzona since it’s obvious there’s a lot of anger in their marriage at the moment! haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	#33

Arizona’s jaw clenched as Callie climbed fully clothed into the damp shower, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. 

"You ready?" She asked hesitantly, the same way she’d been timidly speaking to her ever since her amputation. It filled Arizona with bitter rage like a cloud of acrid green smoke under a glass, visible behind the dull luster of her eyes. She nodded curtly and Callie lifted her up by grabbing her under her arms, pausing while they steadied themselves. 

Callie swept Arizona’s leg out from under her and carried her, cradle-like, to the counter, setting her down gently on top of it. Arizona’s mouth set in a thin line as Callie began to gently towel her off. 

"You don’t have to do that," Arizona grumbled even as her eyes slid closed at the contact. She wouldn’t let Callie touch her unless she absolutely needed her help, and even then she sometimes attempted to get across the bedroom by herself. Her body was covered in bruises from the dozens of falls she’d endured out of pure stubbornness. 

She could feel Callie’s eyes on her body now, feel the tenderness and need in her touch even through the terry cloth of the towel. It filled her with rage, her toxic cloud of anger spilling over. 

"Stop touching me!" She snapped. Callie’s hands flew off her body like startled birds, hovering over her for a moment before falling to her sides. Her eyes betrayed her frustration and pain even as she attempted to smooth her features into a mask of complacency. 

"What?" Arizona snapped again, her eyes following the path of Callie’s hands, forcing them to take in the shape of her body. Desire for Callie’s familiar form, the softness of her skin, the heat of her lips against hers, warred with the raging beast of jealousy and bitterness that had taken residence in her chest. Those legs that she had once burned to have wrapped around her waist now supported the Latina; steady, ever-present, enabling. 

It was Callie who could stand at an operating table, Callie who could pick up their daughter when she stumbled and fell, Callie upon whom Arizona now depended for the most basic of human needs. Hygiene, nourishment, security. 

And it was Callie who now dared to look at her mutilated body with desire. 

"Let me…" She trailed off, her hands a pair of fluttering birds again, coming to rest lightly, one on her good thigh, one against her cheek. Arizona shrank away immediately. 

"Goddamit, Arizona, please!" Callie’s voice broke as she moved closer, "I’m your wife, please, let me touch you." 

"Don’t fucking touch me," Arizona’s growled response was low, a warning. Callie kept coming in closer, heedless of the reproach in her wife’s voice. The familiar smell of her perfume was intoxicating. 

"I know you miss me," Callie murmured, inviting, her voice like a whisper across the crisp linen sheets of their bed. At once familiar and seductive, comforting and exhilarating. Arizona felt herself falter. 

"Let me," Callie breathed again, her lips brushing against the curve of Arizona’s neck. It was everything that she’d been fighting against, a tenderness she couldn’t feel anymore. Arizona grabbed Callie’s hips and tugged her closer, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head away. Callie gasped, her eyes dark as Arizona pushed her lips against her, hard and bruising, like an accusation. Her hand slid past the waistband of her pants, finding her unbelievably wet. It’d been months. 

"Fuck!" Callie hissed as Arizona’s fingers thrust into her without warning. She was as much punishing her as she was satisfying her, pushing into her with force. Callie groaned, her hands braced against the counter on either side of Arizona. 

Callie lifted her head, seeking her wife’s lips, but Arizona turned her face away from her and moved her thumb against her clit, causing her head to drop again as she moaned. Arizona watched as her legs began shake, her body quivering as she tightened around her fingers. Her rage smoldered within her, it’s edges curling in on itself like singed paper as she watched Callie come undone against her, knees hitting the cabinet beneath the counter as she slumped forward. 

It was a long minute before Arizona realized Callie’s shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. She pulled her fingers out of her, eliciting a quiet whimper from the Latina. 

"Get out," Arizona whispered, the calmness of her voice contrasting the roiling resentment that burned against the walls of her chest. Callie gasped and sobbed. 

"Please…" Her broken whisper echoed off of the tiled walls of the bathroom. Arizona pulled her towel closer, covering her naked body. She had no more dignity, she was merely cold, but Callie took the gesture differently and shrank away from her wife. The pathetic slump of her shoulders only spurred Arizona on, her able-bodied wife meek and timid, when all she had to do was give Arizona one good push to render her defenseless. 

"Get out." She said it louder this time, but no less calm. Callie looked at Arizona for a brief moment, her tear-streaked face masking none of her pain or betrayal. Arizona stayed firmly behind the wall she’d built around herself. She watched Callie break and stumble out of the bathroom. She might as well have been crawling. 

Bile rose in Arizona’s throat as the thud of the closing door echoed around her. She sat stranded on the counter for more than an hour before attempting to stand on her own. She fell immediately.

Callie re-entered to pick her up and carry her to bed, gently dressing her, her face expressionless all the while. 

The evening receded into the icy silence that had become the norm in their house. It soothed the pain that had drained out of Arizona and into a limb that no longer existed. She could feel nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/35326777900/33-calzona-request


End file.
